


Blu reader/ red spy smut

by My_Smut_Disaster



Series: Tf2 fanfics <3 [4]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Female Character, Disguise, F/F, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Smut_Disaster/pseuds/My_Smut_Disaster
Summary: spy disguise himself as miss Pauling to sneak in but he doesn't expect to see you and ends up playing with you <3





	Blu reader/ red spy smut

You where walking around Blu base on your break, and you see miss Pauling walking down the hallway.

“morning miss Pauling!” you blurted. She flinched when she noticed you try in to talk to her, but she just keeps walking. Put back by her reaction you followed her into the meeting room.

“miss Pauling I finished the paper work you asked for!” you shouted running into the meeting room after her. You run into the room to see no one, and you rub the back of your neck.

“miss Pauling?” you ask into the empty room.! Slam! the door shuts behind you miss Pauling is standing there. You hold out the finished papers to her with a forced smile. She steps closer till she’s just inches away from your face.

” u-uh m-miss… are you feeling ok” you asked stuttering. She grabs your face and pulls it even closer making your lips brush up against hers. You drop the papers to the ground, as she leans into your lips closing your eyes. Pushing your back to the table she bit your bottom lip. Panting into her kiss you rest your hand on her shoulders. losing all control of yourself she slips her tough into your mouth, making you shutter. You pull away from her to see smoke ingulf her.

“I never really was on your side anyways” spy says replacing miss Pauling. Dread hit you and you try to back up farther into the table behind you

“Mademoiselle don’t be koi now “spy growled.

“s-spy…how?” you asked

“I didn’t know you swung that way Mon amour “spy whispered. You blushed turning away from him. Spy moved his hand to your hips, making you squeak. Spy pushes your hips down onto the table making you fall back. Spy lowers his head between your thighs watching you squirm and quiver at his movements.

“I have a policy with women “spy purred while putting off your jeans. You swallow hard trying to close your legs onto his head, but he pushed them apart with ease, leaving you fully at his mercy.

“Ladies first “spy growled panting on your womanhood making you flinch. He pushed your underwear to the side fully exposing you to him. He pushed one finger inside of you making you bite back a moan. Spy chuckled as he takes in every movement and little sound you make.

As he adds a second finger you moan out his name,” sp- spy”. His gloved hand adds more friction when he pulls his fingers pull out of you and forced them back in making you shutter. Every touch me made you let out a mew only pushing him to what to hear more.

” i-im close s-spy “you huffed. With the knot in your stomach getting stronger every second. Spy licks and toys with your pleasure button throwing you over the edge. You clenched around his fingers seeing stars.

" oh fuck!” you cried out. Spy chuckles loudly

“Temps pour le Main Event “Spy says as he stands up and undoes his belt

“ready mon chéri?” spy askes with a smirk plastered across his face. You blush as you lift you legs up to his hips. He slowly pushes into you, earning a long moan from you. He quickly slams into you making you hiss. He pulled out and pounded into you again earing another moan

“I can’t hold back anymore!! “spy yells putting your legs over his shoulders.

“o-oh my god” you whimpered as he slammed into you faster than ever before. Hitting your g-spot over and over made the knot in your stomach grow bigger again.

” y/n I’m going to cum” spy growled

“s-spy aahh!!” you moaned as pleasure tearing through you. You went limp as you clenched around spy making him slow his pace, filling you with his warm liquid. Spy grunted as he pulled out of you slowly earning one last moan from you. Spy tucking himself back into his pants and stared at you admiring his handy work.

” Apologizes, mon chéri” exclaimed spy. Laying on the table you watched him grab your pants and help put them back on you, and also helping you stand. Smoke ingulfed him as he put on his disguised and headed out the door.

While you were picking up your dropped papers you heard “Good afternoon miss Pauling” from scout. You busted pen the door where they were standing

“uhhh….me and miss Pauling have important business to attend to” you stated grabbing her away from scout, dragging her toward the exit. Once the coast was clear spy transformed back holding his hand out, it was the Blu intel USB.

“This is for letting me have fun with you mon chéri” spy explained. He cloaked and walked away. Just as he left sniper yelled” there’s a spy around here”. You held the USB closer to your chest and heading back to return it


End file.
